


Maw

by inkyopolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Bro, Asshole Cronus, Breathplay, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Speciesism, Spit Kink, fruity rumpus asshole factory, sloppy blowjobs, top!bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyopolis/pseuds/inkyopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus, while browsing QuadrantTube one evening, stumbles across the amateur offerings of a user by the name of “deepBroat.” Mild infatuation takes a turn, and Cronus suddenly finds himself in the camera’s spotlight. But does he have what it takes to keep up? Or will he washout like so many others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maw

**Author's Note:**

> _kink-ahoy!_

* * *

Seconds after striding through his apartment’s front door, Cronus was fighting his jeans down his legs. It had been a long, obnoxious day at the shop and it was time to blow off some steam. Preferably in a way not involving clothes.

Shedding articles of clothing with each step, Cronus made his way over to his computer desk and flicked the laptop’s on button.

 _‘Little eye-candy would really take the edge off...’_ he thought.

As the operating system screen booted, he pondered which flavor of sin he would indulge tonight. Should he just go for the ol’ standbys? Those trusty pics that would get him there in seconds? Or would he spend some time looking for something new, treating himself to the unknown? _‘Choices, choices.’_

He mashed the browser icon the instant the desktop loaded. The computer responded with it’s ‘thinking’ icon. A pause. Browser-window filled the screen.

He typed in: ‘www.quadranttube.com.’ His cock began to swell in Pavlovian response before the page finished loading.

* - * - * - * - * - *

Welcome to QuadrantTube, your home for the best action in every quadrant! Please note that this site is for entertainment purposes only.

You must be over 18 to enter.

Please let us know a little about your interests so we can customize your search results!

I am interested in seeing: [_] Trolls [_] Humans

In: [_] ♥ [_] ♦ [_] ♠ [_] ♣ situations

* - * - * - * - * - *

He could have clicked through the landing page with his eyes closed. Interested in seeing trolls, heart and spade. Had there been a ‘the more graphic, the better’ button, he would have clicked that one too. _‘But, alas.’_

His left hand came off the keyboard, slid down and off the desk, down across the soft happy-trail on his abs, down into thicket of curls.

The search page loaded.

The corners of his mouth crept up in a smile. _‘Party time.’_ His right-hand drummed next to the mouse as his left rubbed the underside of his shaft.

One-handed, he typed in: ‘big bulge pailing’

Results popped up in a tidy 4 by 4 thumbnail grid. He scanned over the matrix, but nothing he hadn’t seen before jumped out. A look at the titles all confirmed it: every link was purple.

He sighed, thought for a second, then punched in: ‘amateur nook creampie.’

Seconds later, another tidy 4 by 4 grid popped up. He searched... but again, the porno-slot machine had returned a solid wall of purple titles.

His shoulders slumped. He felt his hard-on starting to wane.

He mentally scoured, scraping together all the creative energy he could muster. He punched in: ‘caliginous mouth fuck.’

The thumbnail matrix spun. Thumbnails solidified. He examined the screen trying to quickly identify something—anything—new to appease his appetite.

Some potentials jumped out right away:

* - * - * - * - * - *  
[thumbnail]  
“She SPITEWATCHES as KISMESIS blows his FLUSHED MATESPRI...”

[thumbnail]  
“Ashen mediation FAIL leads to blackrom fuck...”

[thumbnail]  
“Hidden camera captures redrom turned dark!”

[thumbnail]  
“College nerd almost manages to take my MONSTER...”  
* - * - * - * - * - *

Cronus cocked his head to the side as he processed the thumbnail over the last one. Was that... human porn?

 _‘Some cats can’t tag for shit,’_ he sneered.

He clicked on the user-profile icon next to the vid’s thumbnail.

 

* - * - * - * - * - *  
☆ deepBroat ☆  
(Verified amateur uploader.)  
[ A picture of a grey baseball hat sat as the user-icon. ]

About Me:  
Yo, this is deepBroat and this page is dedicated to all the hungry dudes willing to come to benediction on this D. Here, you’ll find those who managed to take Excalibur and earned a handsome reward. You’ll also find those who washed out, defeated by their own dong-hubris.

I’m always looking to hear from guys who can take a hard mouthful, be pushed to their limit, and can still keep it chill. If you’ve got pics and think you can match the meat worship you see here, hit me up in my message box. I will push you, so be careful of what you are signing up for.

Recent Videos:  
[thumbnail]  
“College nerd almost manages to take my MONSTER...”

[thumbnail]  
“Blond muscle bro GAGS on my baby-maker...”

[thumbnail]  
“Overconfident runt TAPS OUT on my trouser meat...”

[thumbnail]  
“My manrod is TOO MUCH for this hot punk...”  
...  
* - * - * - * - * - *

Cronus thought human porn was always so boring and fake. Was he really this desperate to fap that this was what he was going to be reduced to?

His cock throbbed in his hand.

Apparently yes.

_‘Okay, a quick fap, and then message this daddy-o to tell him to keep his shit tagged right.’_

He clicked on the top video.

The video was obviously from a handheld. A cute, but nerdish-looking guy with thick-rimmed black glasses and a five-dollar cheap-shears haircut sat front and center on a black-leather couch. He wasn’t bad looking, but not what Cronus expected or had really ever seen in human porn before. He looked like he had actually eaten ice-cream once in his life.

A deep voice off-camera asked, “So bro, you wanna say your name for the viewers?”

The nerdling cleared his throat and, looking his piercing blue eyes up into the camera, spoke. “Hi viewers, my name’s John.”

“Haha cool. Nice to meet you John. Well alright brosef, you ready to get mouth-owned today?”

Cronus was incredulous. _‘The guy was blushing—fucking blushing!’_

“Yeah I think so!”

“Like the enthusiasm. Alright, why don’t you open up your mouth there.”

Thin lips parted and the camera zoomed in. Pearly white teeth and a slick, red tongue filled the screen. The camera moved around, following the arc of his teeth, his one crooked upper cuspid standing out among the other soldiers standing at proper attention.

“Lick your lips for me.”

The mouth complied, tongue tracing around curves of his lips, refreshing their sheen, hints of stubble just barely visible above the pink chops. The camera zoomed back out.

“Hot mouth. You ready to stuff it?”

The nerd grinned like a dope.

The video made a quick cut to a new, three-quarters profile angle. John was now sitting on the black leather couch in his underwear, pitching a hell of a tent. A new figure stepped into the frame; a tan, toned body in a pair of form-fitting red boxers, head and face just out of frame.

“Take ‘em off me,” the man commanded.

The nerd reached up, grabbed both sides of the man’s jockeys, and dragged downward.

“Holyshit.” Cronus mouthed.

“Alright bro, open up.”

The nerd complied, opening his mouth up wide.

A hand pointed the beast in, the glans of its head stretching, then ramrodding past the nerd’s lips.

Cronus’s fist was sopping with pre-cum.

“Aw, come on brosef. Open up for me. Not even half way down the hatch yet.”

Folds of skin emerged on the nerd’s forehead as he winced, somehow unhinging his jaw more. The flesh crammed in deeper. Cords on the nerd’s neck bulged as the engorged rod battering-rammed its way down.

“That’s it bro. Doin’ good.”

The nerd let out a garbled sound, spit drooling out from around his lips.

Cronus’s ball-sac tightened up against him. Close already. He clumsily grabbed the mouse and dragged the playback bar further into the twenty-odd minute video.

It was the handheld angle again. Cock, center screen. The nerd was now covered in dregs of spit, a giant clump hanging off his chin. His chest heaved up and down as he sucked in air.

A calm but decisive voice came from off-screen. “Don’t fucking stop dude. Take it down. You can do it.”

The nerd paused, looked cross-eyed at the monster, and impaled himself down the beef bayonet. He made it two-thirds of the way before stopping. Bloodshot eyes looked up into the camera with a mixture of desperate want and humiliation.

“Hold it... hold it...” the voice encouraged. A hand snaked around the back of John’s head, grabbing him by the hair, holding him firmly in position.

One second passed. Another.

The voice murmured, “Fuck you look hot with my dick in your mouth. Fuck yeah. Come on bro, take it down.”

The nerd’s eyes bulged as the hand pulled him forward. His head shot backwards as he gagged, strands of spit arcing mid-air and smacking up against the sides of his face, one landing across his glasses.

“Never gonna get these balls slapping your chin if you don’t keep workin’ it brostein.”

An electric pulse shot through Cronus; the little twinge that says: _“Last exit. No U-turns allowed.”_

His mouse-hand fumbled. _‘Gotta get to the money shot, gotta get to the...’_

Too late.

The video player caught up. Cock no longer foregrounded the scene. Instead it was another shot of the human dweeb, panting heavily. Ropes of white-fluid plastered his face and glasses, shimmering in the lights.

“Nice try brosefina. C for effort, but F for failing to get to the coin-purse. That means you won’t be earning your Ph in this D.”

The nerd looked up at the camera and extended his middle finger.

Cronus’s heartbeat pounded in his ears. His breath hitched. Fading spurts of cum spit from his cock.

He looked down and surveyed the liquid damage on his hand, stomach, balls... _‘fuck on my desk?’_

He looked up, clicked the back button on his browser, and bookmarked deepBroat’s user-page.

* * *

By the end of the week, Cronus had made it through thirty videos (made it through parts at least). His wrist was tired and his groin was spongy and sore.

A portal seemed to open up between his consciousness and the screen as he watched DeepBroat break down guy after guy. He’d watched dozens try to manage the behemoth, but few ever made it the whole way down. There was a kind of power there, and Cronus could almost taste it through the flatscreen. DeepBroat had an imposing presence. He gave an order and his partner gave their bodies over, or, at least, tried to.

Cronus inserted himself as the images flickered through. Sometimes, he was there, giving the orders, getting gulped down. Sometimes, he was wrecking his face on the beast, obeying every command and proving he could take it.

He wondered if he was becoming obsessed.

Late in the week, Cronus got home from work and pulled up the bookmark for deepBroat’s user page, as had become his nightly routine. Scrolling down to the video section, he discovered he had reached the end of all uploaded content.

He tapped his fingers next to the keyboard. A battery-acid buzz filled the pit of his stomach.

He made his way back to the top of deepBroat’s userpage and clicked on the little envelope next to his name.

\----------

From: AquariusRising  
To: deepBroat

Subject: wrong fucking tags

Ey chief, you need to understand how tagging your stuff works. Your vwids are showing up in the troll content, and if your taggin’ for troll you probably outta, you know, have an actual troll in one of your vwideos.

\----------

He hit send before thinking through what he was saying.

Seconds later, his computer speakers gave off a cheery _-PING-_ causing him to nearly jump out of his seat.

A new icon emerged in the bottom left of the screen. It was an envelope with the words “NEW MESSAGE” hovering over top.

He clicked.

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Re: wrong fucking tags

Chief. I like that. So bro, is that an offer?

\----------

Cronus swallowed. His mind raced. His fingers went on autopilot.

\----------

From: AquariusRising  
To: deepBroat

Subject: Re: Re: wrong fucking tags

wvell, i’m just sayings all.

 ----------

_-PING-_

 ----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Re: Re: Re: wrong fucking tags

Sure bro, I hear you. Got pics?

\----------

He did, in fact.

Hundreds.

He browsed into “C:\My Documents\Pictures\Selfies\Secret\” and found a favorite.

\----------

From: AquariusRising  
To: deepBroat

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: wrong fucking tags

[aquarius_cock1.jpg]

\----------

Seconds later, a response.

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: wrong fucking tags

Meh, how about a face?

\----------

Cronus sneered.

 _‘Meh?... MEH? The cat was obviously uninformed about what an amazing tool he had, and was oblivious to how lucky he was to be seein’ a real-life high-blood’s popsicle. Most trolls would be drownin’ in their own slobber over the sight of my cock,’_ he consoled himself.

He browsed through his smaller, non-dick pick collection. He found one from a beach-trip a while ago where his hair looked good, shirt was off, and cigarette was properly affixed for maximum coolness.

\----------

From: AquariusRising  
To: deepBroat

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:... wrong fucking tags

[aquariusrising_beach.jpg]

\----------

A few minutes went by with no response.

_‘Shouldda guessed this clown wouldn’t have a proper appreciation for the unbelievable offer he was being given.’_

He paused. _‘Wait, did I...’_ This had all happened kind of quickly. He was just going to do razz the guy about his tags. But this had gotten a little serious now.

Another _-PING-_ and the envelope icon flashed in the corner of the screen.

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: ... wrong fucking tags

Good shit. I’m in Terria City. You nearby and available any evening next week?

 ----------

Cronus tittered. Terria was only an hour and half away.

\----------

From: AquariusRising  
To: deepBroat

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:... wrong fucking tags

Sure, Thursday. Wvhat do you have in mind?

\----------

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: ... wrong fucking tags

Instructions in my next message. See you next Thursday.

Good luck bro, you’re gonna fuckin’ need it.

\----------

Another message followed quickly into Cronus’s inbox.

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: Contract, Instructions

Here’s the standard contract that says its okay to film you, you won’t sue me, blah blah blah. Sign it and bring it with you when you come to my place (address in the consent form). Bring ID with you. I keep my shit tight and legal.

Numero dos. Ground-rules:

1) You wanna stop filming or fornicating at anytime, no problem. Safeword is “ **pineapple.** ” Say it, we call it off and everyone walks away. No harm, no foul.  
2) Unless you call pineapple, you do what I say. You get non-compliant and you get shown the door. Not wasting my time with those that can’t show a bro basic respect.  
3) Don’t eat anything for 24 hours before you show-up. No liquids two hours before. No matter how much of a cock-master you think you are, you’re gonna gag at some point, I **promise** you. I don’t want to wear your lunch.  
4) Do drink lots of fluids with electrolytes the day before. Endurance bro.  
5) Don’t jack-it during the shoot. I know purifying yourself on this D is probably the hottest thing you will ever do in your life, but nothing ruins a scene like a dude blowing his load too soon and half-assing it the rest of the way through. Your job is to get me to nut and the best way to do that is to get sucking. You wanna jack-off after, no problem.  
6) **No drugs.** You wanna get high after the scene somewhere else, that’s your business.  
7) Not gonna fuck you in the ass. Don’t even ask.  
8) Wear whatever makes you look hot, but if you’re gonna have it on during the scene, its fair-game and I don’t pay dry-cleaning bills.

[consentform.pdf]

\----------

Cronus read the rules once over, unzipped his fly, and began a carnal salute.

* * *

He killed the engine on the bike, his baby, and kicked out the stand. Sitting back on the seat, he looked across the parking lot and up towards the apartment building. Its top nearly touched passing clouds.

‘ _4708_.’ He repeated to himself. ‘ _4708._ ’

He reached into his leather jacket and out a half-crumpled pack of Camels and his zippo. He pulled one out, lit it, took a long drag. The nicotine hit, quelling the rumbles of hunger but making his legs jelly.

He had faithfully followed all of the rules. Had gotten so excited he had to jerk off three separate times. But now this was becoming real. His palms were sweating.

 _‘Alright daddy-o, its either do or don’t.’_ He took another long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs.

_‘Fuck it.’_

He tossed his cigarette onto the pavement, popped off the motorcycle, and headed towards the entrance way.

\---  
The callbox was inside the first apartment doorway. He found ‘4708’ and swallowed.

He pressed the small silver button.

After a pause lasting a small eon, the voice Cronus recognized from the videos came on the intercomm. “Yello?”

“Uh...” Cronus paused. _‘Shit. What to fucking say.’_ “This is, uh.. the guy... from... the website?”

A loud buzz cranked from the speakerbox. Cronus reached for the door handle, turned, and made his in and towards the elevator.

Inside, he hit the button for floor forty-seven. A muzak version of ‘The Girl from Ipanema’ played through the speaker. He shifted back and forth in his riding boots.

A chime. Elevator doors opening. Stepping through. The feeling of unreality. These were all things happening around him, happening to him. Was it real or was it just being streamed?

He stood in front of 4708.

 _‘Breathe. Just breathe. You can still call this off if you want. Go home, have a real hot crank and call it an evening.’_ His arm extended and knocked on the door.

It swung open.

The first thing Cronus recognized was the stupid grey-hat from the webpage. Then, the tall, athletic, olive-skinned man the hat was attached to. But he had clothes on. And looked kind of normal. Cute even. Except...

_‘Is... is he wearing Gurren Lagann glasses?’_

Cronus cleared his throat. “Hey, yeah. Uh, nice to meet you chief.” His stomach grumbled.

The man smiled. “You must be AquariusRising.”

“Yeah, in the flesh.”

“Cool, you bring everything with you?”

Cronus patted the pocket of his jacket.

“No food the past 24?”

Cronus nodded.

“Awesome. Come on in.”

The apartment was massive. A loft with white walls and wood floors. Afternoon sunlight streamed through the floor to ceiling windows.

“You find the place okay?” he asked as he closed the door behind Cronus.

Cronus looked around, taking the place in. “Yeah, got here just fine.”

“Cool cool. How you feeling?”

Nervous. More nervous than he thought he could possibly ever be before sex. More nervous than when he lost his virginity and popped his cork in under two minutes.

“I’m good.”

“You sure bro? Your lookin’ a little pale.”

Cronus turned back to look at the man. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

“Hah hah, I’m just fucking with you man, all you trolls look like fuckin’ dolphins to me.”

“Oh.” Cronus voiced flatly.

“Let’s head into my office and get this thing going.”

“Yeah, uh, lead the way chief.”

They strode to a room at the end of the hallway. A series of bright florescent lights hung from the ceiling. On one side of the room, a desk with a computer that was streaming full-screened, muted gay porn. On the other side of the room, a black leather couch with a camera on a tripod right next to it.

Cronus’s balls hugged up against his body.

“Contract and ID please. Just need to make a quick copy.”

Cronus absently pawed them from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed them over.

The man in the grey hat walked over to the integrated printer/fax/copier on the desk, continuing to talk while he went about his business. “You can go ahead and take a seat on the couch.”

Cronus did so, sinking in to squishy pillows. ‘ _How many guys has he fucked on this?_ ’ he wondered.

“I like the whole greaser thing you got going on. Nice retro vibe.”

Cronus smiled sheepishly, “Thanks.”

“I like the whole ‘chief’ thing too. Pretty hot. Feel free to work that in if you want.”

He swallowed. “Yeah, ok.”

“You know you’re the first troll actor I’ve had on.”

 _‘Actor.’_ Cronus played the word over in his head. The crotch of his pants were getting tight.

The man turned around, camera now in his hand. “Ready to get started?”

“Like, right now?”

“You need a quick pit stop or anything?”

“No.”

“Well, no time like the present bro.”

Cronus cleared his throat. “I look ok?”

The corner of the grey-hat man’s mouth curled north. “Yeah dude, you look fuckin’ hot.”

Cronus smiled. His frills flushed.

The red light on the handheld video-cam flicked on.

“Alright, this is deepBroat and today is Thursday, April twelfth, twenty-eighteen. So, before we get going, I gotta cross my t’s and dot my i’s. So, brosef, do you give you full and enthusiastic consent for the hog-ride we’re about to throw down?”

“I do.”

“And you know the safeword?”

“Yup.”

“Can you say it just so I know for sure.”

“Pineapple.”

“That is the correct answer ladies and gentleman! Mostly gentleman. Alright, well, why don’t we get down to brass tacks then.” Bro paused then gave Cronus a one-handed finger-gun. “So bro... what brings you here today?”

“I, uhh...” he trailed off. ‘ _Why was he here today?_ ’ he wondered. How had he gotten here, to this exact moment in life.

“You come here to get throated?”

Cronus looked away from the camera.

“Aww, fuck my man, no need to get all shy n’ shit. We both know why you’re here. You couldn’t resist the human meat could ya?”

Cronus swallowed, eyes looking up into those mirrored glasses. “Y-yeah.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, tell all the viewers out there pullin’ their puds to your cute-ass face your name.”

He was sure he was sweating now. “Cronus.”

“Nice. Ever get fucked by a human before Cronus?”

Cronus cleared his throat. “N-no.”

“Oh wow, a first timer! Well we’re gonna make sure it’s your first time is pretty memorable won’t we?”

Cronus smiled and then looked up into the camera. “Yeah chief, that’s kinda what I’m here for.”

“Don’t I know it. So tell me Cronus, I know you trolls are into some weird-kinky shit. Pails and whatnot. But you ever get mouth-fucked before? Like, just epic face ownage?”

“Not... exactly.”

“Oh shit, don’t tell me you’re a newbie! You’re really going whole hog on this shit aren’t you? Kinda jumping in the deep end of the dick pool.”

He chuckled, nerves relaxing a bit now. “Yeah... guess I kinda am.”

“Cool cool. I can respect that in dude. ‘Go big or go home’ right? So Cronus, you like to get nasty?”

A pause.

“Asked you a question bro.”

“Yeah.” Cronus could not believe how corny this guy’s lines were.

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah.... I like to get nasty sometimes.”

“Sweet. What’s the nastiest thing you ever done?”

He searched. The time he got so turned on from the vibrations of riding his motorcycle he had to pull over and masturbate at a rest-stop? Or maybe the time he strained his back trying to suck his own dick? Or maybe the time he had seen Kankri in a swimsuit and then spent the next twenty minutes in the hot-tub playing pocket-pool. Really, there was no shortage.

“I... uhh... I like toys...”

“Go on.”

“Ones in uh, … shapes.”

“Aww shit, you don’t mean like the the Bad Dragon jams do you?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “Yeah.”

“Hahaha, I knew you trolls were into some kinky shit. Well, not to change the subject but…” Bro took a step towards Cronus. He towered over him. “Let’s say you open up those platinum lips and we take a peek at what you got going on?”

Cronus’s tongue snaked out, licking his chops. Pointed teeth flashed in the light as his lips curled into a half-snarl.

“Whoaaaaaa... those look like some sharp lil’ fuckers. Let’s see ‘em all the way.”

Cronus did as asked, angling his head up more as if to eat the camera.

Grey-hat stepped in closer, now standing between Cronus’s knees.

“Damn. Bet you could mess a guy up with those. But you’re not gonna do that are you? Cause that would be a bad scene.”

“Naw chief.”

“We should test on something a little less delicate first, just to be sure.”

A foreign fleshy volume filled his mouth. It took Cronus a startled second to figure out it was two fingers, marauding their way through.

_'Vanilla. He tastes like vanilla.'_

Bro ran his fingers over the tops of Cronus’s teeth, pushing the pad of a finger against the cap of an incisor. “Pointy, but I think we’re gonna be just fine. Aren’t we?”

What came out as a garbled, “Unghungh.”

Fingers stroked his tongue.

Bro whistled. “Fuck, you’re soft.”

He added a third finger in, all but thumb and pinky now inside Cronus’s maw.

“Suck ‘em.”

Cronus looked up into camera lens. He looked through it, then closed his lips around Bro’s digits as spit coagulated in the back of his mouth.

The fingers wiggled back and forth, working their way deeper. Then they were there, against the back of his throat. He winced and reflexively gagged, clenching a wad of the leather cushion in his hand. His cock pressed painfully into the denim of his jeans, begging to be let out.

“Good bro. Doing good. You like those fingers in your mouth?”

Another wet-muffled, “Mmhrmmph.”

“Show me. Show me how much you like having your mouth filled.”

Cronus rocked forward, his lips moving past knuckles.

Bro laughed and exclaimed, “Shit that’s nasty!” Cautiously, slowly, he withdrew his digits. Thin strings of spit hung between fingertips and lips.

He wiped his hand on Cronus’s cheek.

“I think you’re ready for the meat parade.”

Cronus wiped the slick from his cheek and eyed Bro’s package. The bulge outlined in denim snaked down his thigh.

He looked up, grinned. “Fuck yeah I am chief.”

The red light flicked off. Bro set the camera down on the couch and turned away, back towards his desk. The hat and glasses came off. The shirt came up and over his head, revealing a Grecian work of art. Hat and glasses went back on.

Bro turned back around, undoing his jeans. He asked, “You gonna keep your clothes on or take ‘em off? Cause if you want my advice--and you should cause I’m gonna be the guy nutting on you--dump the jacket and shirt, but leave the jeans on. Makin’ your thighs look mighty fine.”

Dopey love-struck grin plastered to his face, Cronus began to wiggle out of his jacket.

Bro came back around. He was down to loose black boxers now. The red light on the camera on the side of the couch flicked on. Bro picked the handheld back up.

By the time Cronus got his t-shirt off, red light was pointed right at him.

Bro was close, his tented boxers nearly touched his nose.

“Alright greaser-boy, dinner is served. Why don’t you take the cover off.”

Cronus bit his lower lip and reached out. He wondered if his shaking hands were in the frame. His fingers found elastic, pulled. Something swung, then slapped him hard on the bottom of the chin.

He looked down, incredulous.

Bro laughed. “Duder is excited for the cultural exchange. Why don’t you roll that plush-red welcome-mat of a tongue out for him.”

It radiated heat like a hot water bottle on a cold night. Cronus reached out and tried to grab it around the base. Bro’s pulse played in his fingertips.

He couldn’t close his hand the whole way around.

“Ho... damn chief.”

“Yeah, that’s the real deal bro. Now let’s give ‘em a nice warm home?”

Cronus smacked his lips and opened up. Flesh rammed its way into his mouth, his lips stretched, felt like they might split. Voltage shot through his nerves, like licking a nine-volt battery.

“Open up bro. That’s some weak ass-shit.”

Cronus jerked back, the cock popping out his mouth with a wet-smack. He looked down, cross-eyed at the bulbous, swollen head bobbing ever so slightly up and down, keeping time like a metronome.

“In your mouth.”

Cronus hocked and spit on the cock.

“Oh ho ho, you nasty little troll. Open your mouth. You’re gonna show me how much you like that human cock.”

He did as told, then squirmed back into the couch as Bro suddenly occupied every available millimeter of space in it. He coughed, but the cock stayed firmly planted. He worked his tongue up and down throbbing veins, sliding it out past his lips. Saliva streamed out of the corners of his mouth. Nowhere else to go, it dribbled down his chin.

“That’s right, take that fucking dick bro. Almost half way there.”

 _‘Half way?!?_ ’ It hit the back of his throat. His diaphragm convulsed. Spit caked his windpipe, thick and gagging. He fought to keep control.

“Swallow it.” The bass-laden voice commanded. “Swallow it down.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed once, twice. He felt like a desperate, hungry animal trying to devour a meal whole before something bigger and badder comes along to eat him. The lining of his throat wasn’t something he had particularly spent a long time thinking about before, but, on the third swallow, it clenched shut. His eyebrows arched up as his eyes bulged, his esophagus glued.

“That’s it bro, you can do it.”

 _‘Air!’_ He panicked.

He pulled back with a jerk, thick wads of drool flinging out of his mouth as he coughed and gagged. Snot ran from his nose.

“Back in your mouth.”

_‘How... how can I possibly take this thing?’_

“Back in your mouth bro.” The voice insisted with a hint of annoyance.

The sound of Cronus hitching in deep, wet breath, filled the room.  _‘Pineapple,’_ he thought. _‘If you can’t do this.. just... say the word.’_

He opened his mouth back up.

There was a hand on the back of his head guiding him. Fingers ran gently through his hair. He was... _‘being pet?_ ’ It was in his mouth again. Somehow. Then, he couldn’t seem to breathe again. White snow flickered in front of his watering eyes. Through the haze, he could still see he was at least four inches away from the man’s blond curls.

“Come on, swallow it down bro. You feel so good.”

The light in the corner of his eyes darkened as his vision narrowed to a tunnel. _‘I am going to drown on a dick,’_ his only coherent thought. His whole body spasmed, lungs burning for oxygen. Then, his windpipe opened up. A little. Just enough to get a breath in through his slick, coated throat. Like a mirage, the passage closed again with a _-GULK-._

Bro was finding a rhythm.

“Relax your throat man, you can do it.”

Time become strange; weird and warped. Measured by muffled chokes of air, punctuated by every muscle in Cronus’s body tingling, burning, thirsting to be replenished.

Bro withdrew his cock. It glistened in the florescent lights, bathed in frothed ooze. He wiped it on Cronus’s face like paint-brush. “Uh-oh my greaser bro, looks like part of my dipstick is still dry at the end. Maybe we should flip you over and see if we can get a little more out of the tank?”

Cronus looked down at his body. He was glistening with sweat. There was a half-dollar sized stain on his jeans where his precum had soaked through underwear and jeans. Through dazed eyes, Cronus blinked and smiled up at the red light.

“Aww, poor bro, you look a little shell-shocked? You wanna stop?”

“No... no chief, don’t stop.”

Bro set the handheld down on the floor. He came back and re-positioned Cronus so his head hung off the couch cushion, his legs rising up the backrest.

The world was upside down and blood rushed to Cronus’s head. Every vein in his skull felt like a water balloon getting ready to pop.

Inches away, Bro was repositioning the handheld onto the floor, angling up. Cronus was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

“Open.”

Ignition. He was the lawnmower and Bro was just trying to get that ol’ pull start to catch. It battered down his throat.

“Oh fuck you look hot on my cock.”

He coughed, gagged. Strings of spit crawled up his face.

“Yeah, you like that.”

A garbled response. The language had somehow gotten face-fucked right out of him.

A hand worked Cronus’s cock through his jeans. He could barely parse it. Blood drummed through the veins in his head to the beat of an insane march. His stomach lurched. The 24-hour rule was there for a reason.

“Getting close! Getting close!”

He could feel the air being pushed by Bro’s swinging balls on his face. His chest burned an inferno as television static played in his throat, his brain.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Music. Music played in his ears as the world became grey.

“Aww _FUCK BRO!”_

A void. In-rushing air. Heat splashed onto his face, into his nose. Bro moaned in the distance.

It was too hard to breathe more than a little at a time, his mucus membranes unable to process the oxygen fast enough. A salty taste in his mouth. Then, flesh pressing back in. But it had lost its rigidity.

He coughed it out, and a small pool of fluid churn expelled with it.

Bro smacked his cock against Cronus’s cheek a few times, lacquering his face for good measure.

“Aww close but not cigar for the troll. Looks like ya did get a little brotein shake for your troubles though. Got anything to say for the viewers at home?”

He tried to open his eyes. Stinging. A blurry red light. His chest heaved up and down. He droned a low, “fuuuuuuuck.”

“Haha, that’s what I like to hear.”

The red light clicked off.

There was shuffling behind him, then a cloth over his face. Rough fibers wiped at his skin.

An arm pulled him up so he lay flat on the couch. The towel came off.

“Holy shit bro, that was fucking hot. Didn’t think you were gonna be able to take a punishing like that.”

Cronus dazedly smiled. “Yeah.. yeah chief… Did I get all the way?”

“Not all the way, but you got pretty fuckin’ close.” He cleared his throat. “So, this is not my usual thing, but, can I get you off?”

Cronus looked up into the sunglasses with desperate eyes. “Please.”

“Cool.”

Bro reached down and undid the fly of Cronus’s jeans, thrusting a hand into Cronus’s boxers.

“Holy shit, you’re fucking sticky as hell.”

Cronus stared up at the ceiling as a firm hand took hold of his cock.

“You are a nasty little fucker aren’t you.”

Cronus closed his eyes. “...yeah.”

“You like getting fucked in the mouth don’t you?”

Cronus moaned. His cock was out now, flag-poled in the cool air. “... _unh_ , _yeah_.”

“Yeah what?”

He squirmed as Bro pumped him. “...yeah chief.”

Bro quickened his motions. “You like it when I tell you what to do don’t you? You like the big ol’ human ordering your highblood-ass around like you’re some lowly fuckin’ mutant-blood.”

Cronus’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah I know what’s up with you. You just need some big-cocked bro to show you who’s the fucking chief.”

He was so close.

“Say it.”

“MMmnnngggh...”

“Say it bro.”

“I like it.”

“You like what?”

“Your fucking cock.”

“Where?”

“NNnng, in.. -pant- in my mouth. -pant- and in AAAAAhhhhhhng--” He arched his back as he sprayed a jet of cum so hard it hit his shoulder. His body convulsed, surges ripping through him.

“Fuck yeah dude!” Bro pumped his hand with the rhythm, milking the spurts out of him.

Cronus’s moan broke into a half-sob. He was wrecked and wrung.

“Oh-bro. You alright?”

“Yeah, I... I just…”

Cronus reached and took the man's messy hand off his cock. He pulled him up, and placed the palm on the side of his cheek.

“Just... just pet me for a minute okay?”

Bro pet the side of his face like a newborn kitten and smiled down at Cronus.

“This is some weird alien shit isn’t it?”

Cronus didn’t respond.

“Aw man, I knew there would be goddamn weird alien-shit. See, this why I trade in people.”

Cronus ignored him, wrapping his own arms tightly around the man’s buff forearm. Running fingers along soft arm-hair, he traced the outline of the muscles underneath the surface.

Despite complaints, Bro stayed there, with him, caressing him.

After a few minutes, Cronus released his hold on Bro’s arm and sat slowly up. He took the towel off the couch cushion and wiped his face, neck, and torso.

“You’re welcome to take a shower.”

“Thanks.”

Bro paused. “You okay?”

Cronus looked up into the mirrored glasses. “Yeah, that was... that was just kind of intense for a minute chief. I dunno, felt like it just knocked some stuff loose.”

“Like your tonsils?”

Cronus groaned and smiled. “Yeah, like my tonsils.”

Bro reached out and brushed a strand of hair mopped in sweat from Cronus’s forehead. “You seem like an okay dude.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

“So were we able to scratch that itch in the back of your throat?”

Cronus smirked. “Yeah. I think so.”

Bro looked down at the video camera on the floor. “So, you can still call pineapple. Video going up is totally up to you. A lot of guys that come... well, they get cold feet after they’ve done the deed.”

Cronus reached to the floor and grabbed his jacket. Rifling through it, he found a Camel.

“How soon you think you can get this thing up?”

Bro grinned.

* * *

Cronus wasn’t one-hundred percent, but he thought he may have gotten home on a cloud of some sort. He had practically sauntered upstairs to his apartment to start up his computer.

Now, he stared intently on the icon in the bottom left of the screen: An envelope with the words “NEW MESSAGE” hovering over top.

He clicked.

\----------

From: deepBroat  
To: AquariusRising

Subject: You’re up.

Thanks for the good time bro. You’re always welcome back if you wanna try again.

[URL]

\- Chief

\----------

_-CLICK-_

A new screen popped up, one with a large, black square in the middle. The screen wiped.

Cronus stared at himself.

The deep voice came from off-screen. “So bro... what brings you here today?”

“I, uhh...”

“You come here to get throated?”

Cronus reached a hand down into his pants. As he pawed, his eyes wandered down underneath the video.

“Amateur troll-slut GOBBLES my MONSTER HUMAN TENTACLE”

 _‘Fuck yeah, he does bro,’_ Cronus thought. _‘Fuck yeah, he does.’_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a small stupid fic-thing and grew ENTIRELY OUT OF FUCKING CONTROL. like, holy shit. 
> 
> not sure how I did in terms of characterization. haven’t really written Bro before but i basically imagined him as porno dialogue with legs. on the other hand, i do think i’ve got Cronus pegged right as the dude who would have a thousand self dick-pics saved on his computer.
> 
> also, this is about the closest to a reasonable ‘happily-ever after’ i could manage for the two of them? 
> 
> as some low-rent bonus content, here are some alternative titles i considered:  
> “The man in the Grey Hat.”  
> “deepBroat. Or, how Cronus bit off more than he could chew, and tried to chew it.”  
> “Cronus gets dunked on.”  
> “Just wait until Dualscar gets a load of this.”  
> “David and Goliath: But with dicks.”  
> “Tonight, on Poor Impulse Control Theater!”  
> “Cronus>> Rest in Penis.”


End file.
